Of Danger, Love, Sacrifices
by miamachi
Summary: Who is Mikan Rinji? What will be her impact to the academy? Please read! This is a sequel to I LOVE YOU SO!OOC ahead!
1. Start of Somethin New

**This is a sequel to the fic I love you so. Well, the ending of the story (I love you so) is a certain Mikan Rinji was admitted to the academy. Well then… another exciting story… thank you for those who appreciated my first fanfic ever. Haha. **

**Please don't be harsh…!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mikan Rinji is a US-based Alice holder. She was transferred to the academy because of Persona. This fact is unknown to most students inside the academy. Her true goal is to destroy Natsume Hyuuga, in which she accidentally fell in love…

Natsume: Mikan?!

Mikan: Hi…

Natsume: I'm Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan: I'm Mikan Rinji. Nice to meet you. Can you let go of my hand, please?

Natsume: Oh, sure. Sorry.

Mikan smiled to herself. She is in front of her target. She could kill him right now and use her Alice of invisibility to hide from the students. But, she couldn't. Not now, she wants to explore the academy…and Natsume himself.

**BREAKTIME…**

Hotaru: Natsume, it's a miracle you joined us at lunch.

Natsume: Well, _kanino pa ba ko sasama? _

Ruka: You know guys, I feel something bad about that… Mikan Rinji.

Sumire: How could you say so? Mikan… is a good person.

Natsume: How can you be sure, Permy?

Sumire: First of all, Mikan shares the same interest just like Mikan!

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru: Huh?!

Sumire: Mikan Sakura and Rinji!!

Ruka: A big NO, Permy. They don't know each other.

Natsume: Correct.

Hotaru: And by her looks, Mikan Rinji is more sophisticated than my baka.

With these statements, Natsume was again silent. He remembered Mikan. He misses her so much.

Mikan: Hi, guys. I just want to ask if you have seen Natsume.

Hotaru: What do you want from him, bitch?

Mikan was stunned from Hotaru's reply. Hotaru was still composed. It's as if she did not called her bitch about seconds ago. Ruka and Sumire are obviously shocked too.

Mikan: E-excuse me?

Hotaru: I'm asking you what do you want from him, BITCH?

Ruka: Ahm, Hotaru…

Hotaru: Rinji, you stay away from Natsume. If you get close to him, you'll take some of these.

Hotaru showed her two baka guns. Mikan was again stunned.

Mikan: I don't intend to harm him or anything.

Ruka: Oh, really?

Sumire: I guess you have to show us first. Goodbye, Mikan.

The three walked off. Mikan walked along the corridors, she saw Natsume by the Sakura tree. She walked upon him.

Mikan: Your life is sad. You're missing someone.

Natsume: Mikan?

Mikan: (giggles) I just want to ask you… something.

Natsume: Dish it

Mikan: H-ha?

Natsume: I mean, spill it.

_remember when Mikan told him to dish the problem out in I love you so?_

Mikan: Were you ever working under Persona?

Natsume: Persona?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneak Peak to Chap 2:  
Natsume:_ She knows Persona? She might be someone under Persona… hired to kill me…Persona… you are making me mad… again…_

Mikan: And… were you ever doing some missions under him?

Natsume: Do you know him? Why are you asking me those questions? Are you one of his disciples? Answer me!

Mikan: Hyuuga…?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it?? Reviews please!! Waaa!


	2. Central Town Issue

Natsume:_ She knows Persona? She might be someone under Persona… hired to kill me…Persona… you are making me mad… again…_

Mikan: And… were you ever doing some missions under him?

Natsume: Do you know him? Why are you asking me those questions? Are you one of his disciples? Answer me!

Mikan: Hyuuga…?!

Natsume: Don't tell me, Mikan, you are working under him?

Mikan: No! I-I don't know him… I-I just asked you because you are in the Dangerous Ability type… in which he is a sensei.

Natsume: _Nice lie, Rinji._ Really…

Mikan: Yeah… uhm… may I know, no offense, who is Mikan Sakura?

Natsume: I'm tired. Goodbye.

Natsume walked off. Mikan was somehow furious. She was ranging because she needs to know who this Mikan Sakura is.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mr. Noda: Ok, prepare for a test for tomorrow. Goodbye, class.

Class: Goodbye, Noda-sensei!

Hotaru: Ruka, I'm going to Central Town today.

Ruka: I'll go with you. I have to buy something also there.

Mikan: What is Central Town?

Ruka: Central Town is the place where we hang-out when we have rabbits.

Mikan: Oh… I want to go there too.

Hotaru: Get there yourself. C'mon, Ruka.

Ruka: Ah, bye!

Mikan: _Shibal… why is this Hotaru so mad at me? _

Mikan asked Natsume if he could accompany her to the Central Town.

Natsume: I'm going with you.

Mikan: Really? Thank you!

Natsume: On one condition, we are going with Youichi.

Mikan: Who is Youichi?

Youichi: It's none of your business. I'm going with daddy.

Mikan smirked at him. Youichi stuck out his tongue to her. Natsume walked off with Youichi. When Natsume and Youichi are in Natsume's room…

Youichi: She looks like Mama.

Natsume: Mama?

Youichi: Mama! The idiot you love!

Natsume: If only Mikan can hear that… she'd love to hug you.

Youichi: Mikan Rinji… I don't like her. Don't get near her, daddy.

Natsume: Why?

Youichi: I feel something bragging about her. I sense she is under some sort of devil creature.

Natsume: Haha! Knock it off, Youichi.

**AFTER AN HOUR…**

Mikan knocked at Natsume's room. Youichi opened the door.

Youichi: Why?

Mikan: We are going to Central Town, right?

Youichi: I don't know.

Mikan: Why don't you let me in?

Youichi: I won't.

Natsume: Who's that, Youichi?

Youichi: It's the bad girl!

Mikan: Bad girl?!

Natsume: Let her in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A cliffhanger? Haha! I will submit another! Just wait… wait… wait…**

**haay... i am so tired... i had THREE QUIZZES today... **


	3. A Sister's Visit 1

**Sorry for the late update! Super LATE update… haha. sana hindi kayo galit sa kin!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they got back to the academy, Mikan kissed Natsume… onto the lips! Youichi was furious and released curses!

Youichi: HOW DARE YOU KISS MY DADDY!!

Mikan: What the hell?! _I must nullify it!!_

Koko: You can never nullify Youichi, Rinji. He's more powerful than you.

Mikan: How could you—

Hotaru: Hi, Koko. Koko can read even the deepest mind. C'mon, Ruka. Bye, Youichi and Natsume. Sleep well.

Hotaru walked off. Ruka marched down behind Hotaru and Koko. Mikan was again mad. But then she smiles whenever Natsume looks at her.

Youichi: (yawn) what are you going to do here? Stare at each other? C'mon, Daddy. I'm sleepy.

Natsume: Ah… bye, Mikan.

Mikan: Bye… Oyasumi nasai.

Youchi: Shibal…

**The morning has broken… at Mr. Jinno's class**

Jinno: So, a moving object has a constant speed, but if a—

Mikan: Good morning, Jinno-sensei! I'm sorry I'm late.

Jinno: Where have you been, Ms. Rinji?

Mikan: ah--- I was—

Natsume: She's from my room. I told her to get something I forgot.

Jinno: Is that so, Ms. Rinji?

Mikan: Ah, Y-yeah… yeah. Th-that's true.

Natsume: _Shut your mouth, Koko. You'll get burned._

Koko: Ok…

Jinno: Come in.

Mikan sat near Sumire. Sumire looked at her, smiled and looked away. Jinno continued his lesson. Natsume, on the other hand, caught himself looking at Rinji. (what?!)

Natsume: _Mikan-chan…I miss you so much… Why did you sent someone who looks exactly like you? My bastard heart is falling in love with her… but…_

Koko: Natsume-kun, class is over, Mikan is calling you, stop dreaming. I can tell what's on your mind. It may—

Natsume: Shut up. Why are you calling me?

Mikan: I just wanted to thank you for saving me. Mata atode aimashou!

Natsume: Crap. Ruka!

Ruka: Natsume! You'll never believe this! This is the first time I got so excited about something!!

Natsume: Dish it.

Ruka: Aoi is here!

Natsume: _AOI?!_

Ruka: Damn it. She looks different! You should see your sister! She's in the faculty room! Come on!!

Natsume: Goshinpai naku, Ruka. I'll see her later.

Natsume, holding his manga, walked off and marched down the hallway. Ruka walked off.

**MEANWHILE… AT THE FACULTY ROOM**

Aoi: How is my brother?

Narumi: He is the same rascal he used to be. But, he's more sensitive now. Ever since Mikan—

Aoi: Who's Mikan?

Narumi: Mikan Sakura, his late girlfriend.

Aoi: Late girlfriend?

Narumi: Yes, she died of leukemia three years ago.

Aoi: Then… who is Mikan Rinji?

Narumi: You know her?

Aoi: Yes.

**AOI FLASHBACK**

Aoi: I wonder where the faculty room is

Mikan: Hi! You must be new here.

Aoi: No, it's just that it's been centuries since I last went here. The infrastructures are new. Do you happen to know where the faculty room is?

Mikan: Of course, it's in the left wing of that building.

Aoi: Oh, thank you.

Mikan: Ok. Bye.

Aoi: Ah, miss! Wait, do you know Natsume Hyuuga?

Mikan: _Natsume? _Who are you?

Aoi: Oh, I'm his sister. Do you know where he is?

Mikan: I-I don't know. I have to go. Bye.

Aoi: Wait! Wait! Oh… I'll just go to Naru. Where is he na kaya?

Aoi walked with grace…

**END OF FLASHBACK (AOI)**

Aoi: I walked past her. I asked her if she can tell me how to go here.

Narumi: Oh…

Aoi: Who is she?

Narumi: She's a transfer. A trainee of Persona.

Aoi: That man is STILL alive?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oops… stop right there! Ever wonder why I inserted Aoi here?

Just wait for the another chapter… Haha! "itsumo itsumo warrattete!!"


	4. A sister's visit 2: The effect

Aoi: That man is still alive?!

Narumi: Yes, he's been teaching here. And—

Ruka: AOI!

Aoi: R-ruka? Ru-chan!!

Ruka and Aoi hugged each other tightly. But, that is not a good timing. Hotaru entered the faculty room and…

Hotaru: Ruka—

Ruka: HOTARU?

Hotaru: Never mind. I guess you're having a GOOD TIME. (still with her composed face, she walked off)

Ruka: Wait! Hotaru!

Aoi: Ru-chan! It's been long! How are you?

Ruka: I'm fine! I'm fine!

Aoi: Where's Natsume?

Ruka: He's going here.

**MEANWHILE… NATSUME IS IN HIS ROOM TALKING TO MIKAN (SAKURA) 'S PICTURE…**

Natsume: Mikan, my sister is here, you didn't meet her but she's nice. Sometimes she could be a pain in the ass but she's caring. Uhm… Mikan, please… help me… I don't know what I'm feeling… it feels like I'm falling to Rinji… I'm helpless…

Natsume didn't know that Mikan is listening from the outside. Mikan entered Natsume's room.

Mikan: I'll make you realize what you feel for me, Natsume.

Natsume: Get out.

Mikan: No.

With that word, Mikan kissed Natsume. Natsume was strucked by something. He tried to break away but it feels good… just like polka… Mikan unbuttoned his polo and "it is the start of something new" (LEMON)

Aoi and Ruka is on their way to Natsume's room when they heard a moan.

Aoi: What's that?

Ruka: It sounds from his room

Aoi: Let's go!

Ruka pinned his ear to Natsume's door, positive.

Ruka: NATSUME? Open the door!

Natsume: Ah—that's open!

Aoi opened the door, followed by Ruka. Natsume's room is a mess. Mikan's bra is in the bed table. Natsume is trying to reach it while talking…

Aoi: NATSUME! Your room is such a mess! And when did you start sleeping with a big pillow and half naked?!

Aoi sat on the "big pillow" which is actually Mikan who curled up underneath the sheets.

Ruka glanced at the table when Natsume looked and signed him. Ruka understood it and put the bra on his pocket without Aoi noticing.

Natsume: Since I am a teenager.

Aoi: teenager, eh? HAHA! Natsume, you are changed.

Natsume: Ruka! Why did you brought her here?

Aoi: I insisted!

Ruka: (shrugged his shoulders)

Aoi: You didn't told me you had a girlfriend.

Natsume blushed and at the same time bolted out.

Natsume: SHUT UP!

Ruka: Narumi told her about Mikan-chan.

Just then, Mikan's underwear fell out of bed when Natsume took out his hand under the sheets.

Aoi: Oh my GOD!! Were you ever keeping a girl?!

Aoi jumped on the pillow and lied. Looking at Natsume with her eyes made kuro-neko shiver.

Thinking that Aoi saw the underwear, Natsume said…

Natsume: Ok, Ok, I give up…

Ruka: NO!

Natsume and Aoi: What?!

Ruka whispered to Natsume that she didn't saw it.

Natsume: I give up… wait outside my room…

Aoi: NO! I'll be seated here. UNTIL YOU DRESS!

Natsume: Oh, c'mon!

Aoi: NATSUME?!

Ruka: Tch. Natsume…

But, poor Natsume, he accidentally tapped Mikan. Mikan thought it's safe to go out.

Natsume: WHY?!!!?!?

Mikan: HI?

AOI: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Natsume: WHY DID YOU COME OUT!?!

Mikan: You tapped me! You told me you'll tap me if everything's safe!

Natsume: BIATCH!!!

Aoi: OMG NATSUME!! You're young!!

Ruka: Oh..oh…

Natsume: Grr…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how was it? I cannot think up of anything… but the next chapter will become more serious!!**


	5. My Name isn't MIKAN

**Sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE. Dnt worry guys… I'll be devoted in vacation!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aoi: How could you, Natsume?!

Natsume: I'm not a kid anymore!

Aoi: I know! I know! But you shouldn't do THAT!

Natsume: It's none of your business!

Aoi: You have changed! You don't talk like that to me!

Natsume: Well, now! You're hearing it! I'm talking like this!

Aoi sat back to the bed. Natsume is now wearing his shirt.

**MEANWHILE…**

Ruka and Mikan are walking towards the cafeteria. Mikan is not into herself.

Ruka: Mikan, stop sulking. Aoi is just fuming.

Mikan: Yun na nga eh… she's furious… I might not have the chance to talk to Natsume again.

Ruka: Please do understand that you and Natsume are not meant for each other. How could you love a person who is still in love with someone who's dead?

Mikan was silent. Logically, Ruka is right. Natsume may not give her the love she wanted. But, deep inside her heart… she's slowly forgetting that she's in the academy to kill him.

Mikan: I have something in mind, Ruka. Can you accompany me to my room?

Ruka gulped.

Ruka: O-okay.

In Mikan's room…

Mikan: I have something to tell you, Ruka. But promise not to tell anyone.

Ruka: Oh sure.

Mikan: My name isn't Mikan. It's Melfeulle. I am a US-based Alice holder, Persona went to the US to hire me.

Ruka: Why? What for?

Mikan: I am his bride, more than ten years ago… he was 20 and I was a newly-teenager then… 13 years old. I runaway from our place to escape him. Thinking that he would give up. A Japanese discovered my Alice. He immediately referred me to the AA center at US. I was training there when he arrived. I didn't recognize him. Not until he took me to his car after telling the center that the main academy needs me. Inside the car was my parents tied up and my mother was crying.

**MIKAN'S FLASHBACK…**

Persona: Think you can escape me?

Mikan: How dare you!

Persona: Marry me… and your parents will be free.

Mikan: NO!

Persona: Get her inside the car!

ALIPINS: HAI!

Mikan: Let go of me! Let go of me!

Mikan was put inside the car. Tied up too.

Persona: Melfeulle… I've known you for so long. I never thought that fate will lead YOU back to me.

Mikan: Shut up!

Persona: Just let me assign you to a mission… if you achieved at this mission, you'll be free, with your parents and from marrying me. But if not, you'll marry me… or your parents will be killed!

Mikan: You ARE INSANE!

Persona: This is not insanity! This is a choice! A choice I've been waiting for a long time! Since you left me! You left me with my misery!

Mikan: I accept your challenge.

Persona: Good. You'll start a new life there… with me.

**END**

Mikan: When we got here, he told me to kill… (cries) He ordered me to kill Natsume… Natsume Hyuuga… I accepted it because I'm desperate to save my parents… I did not know I will be in love…

Ruka: Oh god… Why are you telling me that?

Mikan: Because you're the only one who I can confide with! They all hated me…

Ruka: They don't hate you… if you're referring to Hotaru and my other friends…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHA… cliffhanger ba? Sorry talaga guys ha!**


	6. Revelations

**Here's another chapter! Sana magustuhan niyo! Sorry po talaga kung na late yung chapter 5!**

**­­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mikan: Really?

Ruka: Yes. It's just that, Mikan passed away three years from now. They, I mean, **WE** don't want Natsume to fall in love in just three years!

Natsume: But I did…because Mikan is just like her...

Little do Mikan and Ruka know, Natsume was at their back all along. He left Aoi wailing at his room.

Natsume: I love her.

Mikan was stunned from what she heard. She looked at Natsume but Natsume is looking at the sakura tree.

Ruka: Natsume?

Natsume: Hnn. That's fine with Mikan. I mean, Mikan Sakura. I love her and nothing can change that. This feeling… this is different from what Mikan and I feel. Rinji, I love her because—

Mikan: because I look like her? Ruka's right. I should've just killed you.

Natsume: Neh?

Mikan walked away from them. Ruka looked at Natsume and told him to go with him at the sakura tree.

**MEANWHILE…**

Persona showed at Mikan at her room.

Mikan: What are you doing here?

Persona: Visiting you… is anything wrong with that? You seem to forget your mission, Melfeulle.

Mikan: I'm not.

Persona: Why do you love him?!

Persona grabbed Mikan's arm, Mikan was resisting.

Mikan: **ANO BA?! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!**

Persona: What's wrong with you?

Mikan: **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

Persona: (releases Mikan) I just love you. **THAT IS MY PROBLEM!** After you dumped me, I promised to myself that you will come back… I'll make you come back!

Mikan: Persona… I just can't love you… EVERYTHING'S **WRONG** IF I DID THAT!

Persona: Then why **HIM**? Why? I told you to kill him! Not to love him!

And with that, Persona slapped Mikan at her right cheek. It hurts so much that it made Mikan cry. Persona sat down beside her. He hugged her so tight.

Persona: I'm sorry.

And they kissed. (**lip lock, guys… eww) (how did it happen, I don't know**)

**AT THE SAKURA TREE…**

Ruka: How much do you love Mikan?

Natsume: Which Mikan?

Ruka: Sakura…

Natsume: More than anything in this world…

Ruka: Why do you love her?

Natsume: Because—I don't know… maybe its because… love knows no reason…

Ruka: You know… if I'm her boyfriend at that time… I could've done better.

Natsume: What do you mean? That I'm a lame boyfriend?

Ruka: No… I mean, I could've asked for someone… to help her.

Natsume: Whatever.

Natsume climbed at the tree. He sat there. Ruka, on the other hand, sat under the tree.

They reminisced their times with Mikan. Then suddenly, Ruka felt a drop of liquid at his arm. He looked up and saw Natsume staring at deep space, crying to himself. **(Pero hindi naman super hagulhol… iyak lang ng nag se senti…)**


	7. Nearend

Morning… Mikan walked to their room alone.

Narumi: Okay guys; please do not use your Alice in order to answer this thought-provoking question. Especially you, KOKO.

Koko: But I'm not using my Alice!

Narumi: I'm just telling you. So, please pass. Get one and pass.

The students are stunned by the question. **"Why do dogs and cats fight?"**

Natsume: I'm insulted… to this perverted question.

Hotaru: Calm down, Natsume. Just answer this grotesque question.

Natsume scribbled the paper and Ruka watched him do it. Mikan is thinking of plans how to finish her stay inside the academy.

After class, Mikan walked to the Dangerous Ability Type room.

Mikan: Persona?! Persona, I'm here!

Persona: Melfeulle?

Mikan: Come out.

Persona: Do you have your plan?

Mikan: Yah. Let's discuss it.

Persona: Why are you so eager to do it?

Mikan: Shut up. This place is hell! I can't stand here!

Persona: But Natsume is here—

Mikan: Are we going to discuss it or I'll just go, and kill him?

Persona: Fine… sit down, my princess.

**CLASSES ARE OVER, NATSUME IS ALONE AT THE SAKURA TREE…**

The bushes nearby moved. Natsume was alarmed.

Natsume: Who's there?

No one answered; Natsume stood up and walked slowly towards the bushes. Then, it moved violently causing Natsume to stand back. Then someone jumped from there, it was a human in a black ninja dress.

Natsume: What are you looking for?!

Ninja: YOU!

The ninja let out three sparks, Natsume fought with his Alice. He threw fire but none of them touched the ninja. Suddenly, it disappeared. He looked at his back, sides, front, but no one was there. Then someone shot him a tranquilizer at his neck. He fell…

**9:00 pm, NATSUME ISN'T IN HIS ROOM…**

Aoi: Where could he be?

Koko and Sumire rushed to the faculty room…

Ruka: Have you seen him?

Sumire: No! But Mikan isn't in her room too!

Aoi: I knew it! I know he would violate my rules!

Noda: Wait, let's not jump into conclusion. Let's search for him.

Jinno: Maybe he's trying to escape again. Maybe he's into the woods.

Narumi: Jinno-sensei is right. Let's look for him.

Ruka: If Mikan isn't in her room at this hour, there is—

Hotaru: I know where Natsume is. He's with Mikan. But my radar could not detect the place.

Aoi: Damn it!

**ON THE OTHER HAND… **

Persona: Nice job, Melfeulle.

Mikan: Thanks.

Natsume: M-mikan?

Persona: Correction Natsume, Melfeulle… Melfeulle is her name…


	8. ENDING

**Wow!! Ending alert!!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Natsume: M-mikan?

Persona: Correction Natsume, Melfeulle… Melfeulle is her name.

Mikan: What's your plan, Persona?

Persona: You're too excited.

Mikan: Set my parents free. We'll go back to US. Don't bother me, AGAIN.

Mikan was supposed to walk when Persona spoke…

Persona: I'm going to kill him right now… aren't you supposed to nullify my powers? I thought you love him… and I think love will give even the shortest life it could give…

Mikan: So…?

Natsume: Mikan…

Mikan: I…

Natsume: Mikan…

Mikan: Don't…

Natsume: I…

Mikan: Care…

Natsume: Love…

Mikan: To…

Natsume: You…

Mikan: (manga style drawing: stunned)

Persona: HAHAHA… stupid love. Natsume! Sit straight! Watch how I'll kill you!

Mikan: STOP IT PERSONAAA!

Mikan's shout was heard throughout the academy… it was so silent… the search team are in the woods…

Hotaru: Natsume's there!

They ran to the DAT room…

In the meantime…

Persona: _I know you'll that Melfeulle… I know you so well…_

Persona released his powers, Mikan nullified them… in time for the search team to witness everything…

Persona: MARRY ME OR DIE!

Mikan: I"D RATHER DIE!

Natsume: Mikan…. Mikan…!

She can't hold longer… she fell to the floor… Persona vanished.

Sumire: Mikan!

They ran to the two…

Natsume: My god…

Narumi: Mikan Rinji!

Mikan: Nat…sume…

Natsume: I'm here.

Mikan: Thank…you…

Mikan died.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of everything. I planned to have a trilogy to this. Doon, malalaman niyo ang lahat. May nag tanong kung bakit Mikan ang ginamit ni Melfeulle… ito po ang answer….**

**MIKAN'S FLASHBACK**

Mikan: While I'm here, what name will I use? Is it my name?

Persona: No, we have to distract Natsume… you'll use the name Mikan… Mikan Rinji.

Mikan: Why is that?

Persona: Mikan is one of the most significant person in his life… just use it… and our plan will be a success.

**OKAY NA PO BA??**


End file.
